


The House at the End of the Street: Time Stamp 1

by Jhonni



Series: The House at the End of the Street (series) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannigram - AU fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Smut, a much younger Will Graham, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's disappointment over a rained-out date is lessened by a friendly phone call.</p>
<p>  <img/><br/>NOTE: This fic hasn't been updated in a long time. At present, I don't have plans to continue it. Apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House at the End of the Street: Time Stamp 1

“It looks like the rain isn’t letting up.”

Will glanced at the window. Dark sky. Droplets melted together, trailing down the glass. A sigh couldn’t be helped.“Yeah. Looks like.”

A half hour of primping shot to hell. He’d even bought new cologne.The call was no small consolation though. It was the first time Hannibal used his cell number.

“I have to admit, I’m disappointed,” Hannibal said.

Despite all his self-doubt, Will believed him. Their swimming dates had become a weekly thing. He couldn’t yet bring himself to call them that, even though Hannibal did. Fewer expectations meant less disappointment. In theory.

“Me too.” 

Will turned his feet in, staring at his toes touching. Daydreaming about the last few times. While he tackled the yard work, Hannibal would hover nearby, ready with a cold drink. The lounge chairs were always fixed up with towels. More recently, pillows showed up. A pair of neatly folded swimming trunks waited in the cabana.

Sometimes he’d catch Hannibal staring. Those soulful eyes moving over his body, his lips. Other times, Hannibal caught him. All those gorgeous muscles. The way the sun etched lines around Hannibal’s eyes. 

Once or twice, neither of them looked away. That’s when Will’s heart would stop. If only he could make those moments last. If only he knew he wasn’t just seeing what he wanted to see.

Silence gave Will’s mind time to wander. He imagined Hannibal stretched out on his bed just like he was. It must smell like rain there too.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

Again, sincerity. Not just a gesture. A swallow worked its way down Will’s throat. The warmth of Hannibal’s voice curled around him. Tickling his ear, his neck. Shivering, Will breathed out, “Will you?”

Somehow he could hear Hannibal smile. A heaviness pooled in his belly as he shifted down, letting it sink in.

“You don’t think I’d pass up the chance, do you?”

The mattress dipped with a roll of Will’s hips.

Fuck. Tell me more.

“I enjoy our time together,” Hannibal volunteered.

Will’s hand moved between his legs. A gasp caught on his lips. Hannibal must’ve heard it.

Will hoped he did.

Closing his eyes, Will’s head fell back. “I’m sure you can think of something.”

A sound came through the phone. Low. Rumbling. Will’s skin caught fire. He dug his heels into the bed. Hannibal followed with, “I’ll do my best.”

Christ. His voice was a felony. Enough to make a priest forsake his vows. More than enough to make a teenage boy lose his mind.

More words filled the silence. “I’m always open to suggestions.”

There was no way Will imagined it. The tease. The little lilt. It was fucking there.

Goddamn it.

Trapping the phone against a shoulder, Will’s second hand joined the first. Slick strokes mixed with shallow breaths. He wanted to answer. Fortunately, Hannibal didn’t need any prodding.

“I’m sure you have a few ideas. Don’t you, Will?”

Will squeezed his eyes shut.

Say it again. Please, for the love of god, say my name.

A pause stretched. He could hear Hannibal breathing behind the swirl of blood in his head.

“Will -”

Oh god. Yes.

Will’s hips jerked up. He gripped tight, hoping to make it last a little longer. The point of inevitability loomed, crawling up his spine. Will could taste it.

“Perhaps this weekend. If that’s not too soon.”

Will’s toes curled.

Soon. Very soon. Imminently.

“Yes,” Will puffed, stepping up to the edge.

Hannibal drew out his syllables. Caressing them. Forcing Will to picture his mouth. That mouth. “Wonderful. … And Will?”

There was no way Will could speak. His feet had already left the ground.

“I look forward to seeing your lovely face.”

Oh Jesus. Fuck.

Will’s teeth sank into his lip as a wave threw him down. A sharp clench froze him in place. Contractions rolled through him. Come spilled over his hand.

“It’s been nice talking with you.”

The phone slid on the pillow. Words tumbled out of the haze. “Th-thank you.”

Languishing, the heat ebbed away. A draft licked Will’s damp skin. He thought Hannibal had hung up. Until -

A faint hum dragged Will back. Aftershocks left him shuddering. Head spinning, he closed his eyes, listening as best he could.

Hannibal purred, “Nonsense. The pleasure was all mine.”


End file.
